User talk:SpideyKom
WELCOME TO MAH Talk Page. talk to me about stuff! RE: Did you verify your email in ? That may help. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 17:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :What does it tell you? --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 17:36, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! --Merbat Talk to me! 13:08, September 1, 2010 (UTC) My Awards Hi, Am Making Some Awards, Can You Please Vote??? Well, If You Want To, Then Come Here!!!! Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 22:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC) CPW Wallpaper Contest --Ratonbat Wallpaper contest!! 00:55, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Stamp Wow.You have a lot of stamps.That's more than me.(Penguincw 01:40, September 14, 2010 (UTC)) I have 155 (puts on sunglasses and smiles) aww yeah. XD SpideyKom Check it. Rock. 21:51, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Friends/Anti-Friends list I removed your anti-friends list because it violates the Bullying policy. As this is your first offense, I believe that you should be notified rather than blocked, so please take this seriously. At the wiki, we don't tolerate any bullying, racism, hate mail, etc., so keep in mind that any "Anti-users" are not allowed. If you have any questions regarding this policy, or any other questions, feel free to ask me or any other admin. Have a nice day. --LordMaster96 Talk 02:21, September 16, 2010 (UTC) no how about you learn how to moderate the wiki i was adding the template!! why is that so bad RE: I already did. Thanks though. --LordMaster96 Talk 19:03, September 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Question Hi. The PNG File must have a link to your page. Did you have the link there? If so, upload the page on my talk too please. Thanks --[[User:Brookelas|'Brookelas']] [[User_talk:Brookelas|''To the mountain!]] No No, the picture. Come on IRC, and Ill explain. Its simple Club Penguin Wiki:IRC Go there and follow the steps! --[[User:Brookelas|'Brookelas']] [[User_talk:Brookelas|To the mountain!]] 14:40, September 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Request Done (it may take some time before it actually shows on the blog). --LordMaster96 Talk 00:52, September 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: No, he wanted to get his talk to a hundred messages and asked if somebody would message him so he could archive it. I was just being silly just like he said not to XD. Trust me, I'm not a spammer without a good reason for doing it. :P --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!]] 01:08, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: how to add pics Hello, use to upload pictures. --Staffan15 (talk| |rawr...) 21:33, September 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Wikia is having cache problems. If the image isn't showing, it may take time to show, or if the image is messed up, it will require you to reupload it at a different time (although you can move the file and it will be fixed). --LordMaster96 Talk 23:20, September 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: The problem was in the two parameters, image and caption. You had it as |Image when it should have been |image . Same with |caption . --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|'''ClubPenguinMaster]] Beep! Beep! Contact spotted!! 23:28, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Team for Party Your team is the Blue Team, along with Hal and CPM. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 11:33, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Reminder Remember, the party is in about 3 hours! Make sure you'll be there. Remember, Klondike, Boiler Room! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 16:04, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Do you mind? Hi! Do you mind going on IRC? I want to chat with you. To access IRC, scroll over Community on the side bar and click IRC Channel. Then click where it says #wikia-clubpenguin. Thank you! --ClubPenguinMaster Talk to me... 16:54, October 2, 2010 (UTC) are you sure are you sure you cant use IRC? try http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=wikia-clubpenguin Party The party starts in a few minuites! Come on Klondike, Boiler Room for a before party! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 17:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yes, I'll confirm it. Just make a section/subsections in the Penguin of the Month page and I'll take care of the rest. --LordMaster96 Talk 20:12, October 17, 2010 (UTC)